


Call of the Wild

by The_Walking_Pies



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Gangbang, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Porn With Very Little Plot, Werewolf Sex, Worgen, bless me father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Walking_Pies/pseuds/The_Walking_Pies
Summary: Camille, a worgen rogue, gets stuck out in the woods during her heat. When she meets a pack of worgen males, she has to decide whether to give in to her urges or fight through the heat alone.





	Call of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> All the sex in this fic is between consenting adults, but good consent practices aren't followed and I feel like anything to do with heat cycles can be iffy. So, keep that in mind before reading. 
> 
> Also: I'm posting this before I'm completely done editing it because AO3 will delete it otherwise. I'll delete this note once I finish the editing.

Camille snarls as she tosses her potion soaked bag aside. She'd gotten sloppy and the light blasted golem had landed a hit. The blow had only glanced her but potions were shot. She could buy more health potions at the nearest town, it was her heat-suppressant she was worried about. It had to be special ordered from the alchemist and she could already feel her heat approaching. Camille swore and kicked the bag, she should have taken the potion this morning. It was most effective if taken right when the heat started, but she hadn't planned on all of her heat suppressants being smashed. 

She put her head and her hands and sighs. Of all the things she hated about this curse, the heats were the worst. There was something so feral about the all-consuming arousal that burned away common sense. There were those that saw her kind as little more than animals, and she feared they may be right. There was nothing more she could do but walk and hope she made it to town in time. 

____________________________________________________________

She'd walked for about an hour when she heard howls that sent shivers down her spine. _Worgen._ An uncomfortable heat had already started pooling in her groin and the last thing she wanted to do was meet other worgen. She'd always been disdainful of worgen who choose to live in the woods like wild animals. They had their wits, why would they live up to every stereotype people believed about them. What would they do if they found her? They'd already given into baser instincts to romp in the woods. 

Every step, the seam of her pants rubs her swollen lips. Her smalls do little to alleviate the maddening friction. The longer she ignores the pooling arousal, the more the pain in her abdomen grew. Any hope she had of getting to town before her heat started was gone. Now she's out in worgen infested woods, in the middle of a full blown heat. She unrolls her sleeping bag and lays down with an undignified groan. She isn't sure what's worse, the heat pooling in her stomach, the juices she could feel leaking from her pussy, or the empty, painful feeling. The urge to take off her pants is strong, but she worries what she'll do if she does. Instead she falls into an uneasy sleep, the pain making her tired. 

She's awoken by a snapping sound and she pushes herself up, reaching numbly for her daggers. There's four pairs of eyes watching her. An intake of breath tells her there were worgen, all male, and already aroused. Fuck, they must have smelled her and tracked her down. She snarls, "Stay away from me." The figures back up but don't retreat. The smell of them is making her thighs clench, creating even more pressure. 

Satisfied for now that they aren't coming any closer, she relaxes slightly. She's not sure how long she was out, but the crotch of her pants is completely soaked through. She shifts, self conscious of her own obvious arousal, and the hungry gaze of the males. She isn't sure if she's more scared of herself or them. 

A stab of pain shoots through her, as if her body is chastising her choice. Fuck it.  "Come here" She calls up to them. They waste no time scrambling down from the hill and running to meet her. 

There's four males; a large red-brown, a fluffy cream, a black with short fur but an impressive mane, and a scrawnier light grey male. Close up she can see they are only wearing loin clothes and their bulges are quite visible. They stop short of her, watching but not touching her.

"Fuck me already." She growls at them. Their ears perk up at that.

The cream male steps forward first, clumsy claws struggling to undo her leather armor as he ground against her. She gasps at the pressure but it isn't enough, she has to be filled, needs to be stuffed full of his cock. "Rip it off." She whines. He doesn't need to be told twice, his claws rip through the laces, and the grey male rushes forward to help him pull it off. Once her bra and jerkin were off, he made quick work of her trousers and panties. Camille pants, anticipation making her body shake. He starts reaching to take off her boots, but she's impatient. She turns from him, making him whine but he watches as she got onto all fours, presenting her wet opening to him. 

He pushes into her quickly, so quickly she gasped and arches her back. He was large but the heat had made her slick enough he meets little resistance. The worgen grabs her thighs and pulles her flush against him. She can feel his claws digging in, just enough to be slightly painful. To her surprise, he stops, cock still and warm inside her. "You okay?" His voice rumbles. 

"Yes, yes. Please." Camilla whimpers low and desperate. "I need you." 

He needs no more encouragement. He starts fucking her hard and mercilessly. Camille has trouble keeping her balance but he grabs her scruff in his teeth, holding her in place. Her entire body feels on fire but there was something deliriously wonderful about about it. His panting became more erratic and his thrusts speed up until he comes. His knot swells and she groans with the feeling of being stretched full. There is relief in the fullness like someone has poured cold water over her burning body. She shivers as she comes, legs buckling. The male grabs her waist and rights her again. Her mind is clearer now and she felt shame burn through her. She'd always thought there was something too feral about being on all fours. Yet here she is, on all four paws, naked in a forest with a strange worgen's cock stuck inside her. The males knot is still pumping his seed into her and he occasionally twitches and moans. She can feel the cool damp soil under her front paws and the earthy scent of the forest was mixing with the heady scent of sex. She doesn't know if it was just her heat talking, but Light, it felt so good. 

As soon as his knot has shrunk enough, the cream male pulls out. Camille whines, relief fading fast now that she's empty. She jerks as she feels clawed hands grab her thighs and turns in time to see the grey male positioning himself. He slides in harder then the cream male and she yelps. 

"Oh fuck. Did I hurt you?" His voice iss higher than the cream's and sounded nervous. Camille wonders if he was younger. 

"I'm fine." She reassures him. All she wants is this one to knot her just like the cream had. Now that she knew how it feels, she craves it.

His cock is thinner and longer and his pace is jerky. She has to plant her paws deeper into the dirt to keep her balance as he fucks her. He's sloppy but sometimes his dick reaches someplace deep inside her and she shudders in pleasure. It isn't long before he came with a yip. 

His knot doesn't last as long as the cream's and he pulls out with a wet pop. She can feel come leaking from her cunt down her furred thighs. The relief of being knotted is shorter lived than before. Her heat has only kindled and now the burning in her gut iss worse than before. She rocks her hips, lifting her pussy higher. 

She doesn't even turn to look back as she feels another cock slowly slip into her. His thrusts are slow and steady, so different from the grey. A finger carefully traces her clit and she groans. The pad of his finger feels leathery against her swollen clit. He rubs her in in slow circles as he thrusts. Her body shakes in pleasure and exhaustion and black spots dance over her eyes as she comes. He comes seconds after her, filling her with his knot. Before she even realized what was happening, she came again as his cock swelled inside her. Every twitch of his cock pumping her full of his seed is too much. Light she was so sensitive, it was a blessing and a curse. Her legs give out beneath her and he has to grab her to keep her from falling. The grey worgen rushs over and helps him hold her up. She is underly pliant in their grip, warm hands holding her up as an even warmer cock fills her to the brim. When his knot has deflated enough, he pulls out of her, and they lay her on her back. Through half-hooded lids, she sees the rust colored male crouch down in front of her. He's by far the largest male, and her stomach flips as she realized he hasn't fucked her yet. 

"You up for one more?" He leers at her but she felt no fear.

Her traitorous cunt twitches with arousal, and Camille nods. "Only if you do all the work." 

His grin grows wider, showing his pointy teeth. He spreads her legs wider and she feels some cum leak out of her pussy. He sticks a finger into her, gently as not to hurt her with his claws and pulls it back out. His grin widens as it comes back out coated in cum. 

"My boys have bred you good. Soon you'll be so fat with pups, you'll barely be able to move. Don't worry we'll take care of you." 

His words draw a whine from her lips and her hips buck.  _How can she still be so horny?_

He chuckles at her neediness and pulls up his loincloth to expose himself. She watches as he guides himself into her with a sigh. He's huge, wider and longer than any of the others. Her pussy is stretched and soaking but she still feels the burn of being stretched. He stills and lets her adjust to his cock. Her walls relax,and after getting over the initial intrusion, she enjoys the feeling of being stretched full. She squirms under him, desperate for friction. He hisses and holds her still with one arm. Before she can protest, he starts thrusting and her mind goes blank. She throws her head back and sobs from the feeling of it. He hits her cervix with each thrust and her whole body feels ablaze with pleasure. She's already sensitive from her heat and previous orgasms and its overwhelming. Her orgasm flood her entire body and leaves her exhausted. Her eyes droop and she falls asleep as he's still thrusting. Camille wakes up minutes later, gasping as he knots her. She thought he was big before, but his knot swells, and she's never felt so complete. He sighs and rests his head upon her shoulder and she finds herself slipping back into sleep.  

* * *

 

Camille wakes up, sore and confused. It comes back to her as she sees the red male sleeping on top of her. Light, he's still locked inside her. She turns her head to look up at the sky and sees the sun is just setting now. She couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour. She gives an experimental tug, but it's not use, he's not coming out just yet. The heat fog is finally clearing from her mind and she feels like the biggest fool in Azeroth. She wanted to slip out before the other worgen wake, but she can't because _one of their dicks is currently stuck inside her._ It sounds so ridiculous. What was she thinking? She sighed, she wasn't, she let her cunt do the thinking and had given in to the heat. She flushed, her mother would fall over dead if she knew. Before the curse, she was supposed to marry a noble boy and be a proper lady. Instead, she'd fucked four worgen out in the woods. _Fuck._ What were the chances she wasn't already pregnant? The alchemist warned her she'd be extremely fertile during her heat. She squashes the guilty little thrill she feels at that thought, remembering the red's words. It's just your heat talking, she chastises herself, but it sounds weak even in her head. Her heat's entirely faded now. Besides what was her mother going to do, disown her again? She'd enjoyed herself and she'd deal with the consequences in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a sex scene, so hopefully it isn't too cheesy.


End file.
